1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article lifting device capable of conveying articles in a vertical direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in conveying articles by using a conveyor, article lifting devices are used for conveying articles in a vertical direction such as from the ground to an upper floor or from an upper floor to a lower floor. The conventional lifting device includes a device conveying articles by a vertically movable table to which belts or chains are connected via a pulley, like an elevator.
Patent document 1, for example, discloses an invention in which an article is conveyed up and down with being held between vertical conveyors facing each other and extending heightwise.
Further, patent document 2 discloses an invention in which an article is conveyed by heightwise motion of a frame-type carriage connected to a wire rope which is looped around a pulley provided with a driving motor.
Patent Document 1: JP 2001-187632A
Patent Document 2: JP 2006-16203A